


First Date

by ChaosDragon00



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Romance, date, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: It’s Queenie and Jacob’s first official date and as they plan to celebrate, Queenie wants to make dinner the muggle way but what happens things don’t go according to plan? Well chaos of course. R&R appreciated.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hijika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijika/gifts).

A/N: Dedicated to my best friend :) Happy Birthday!

It was a warm summer day in New York City and Queenie had been hard at work as a secretary at MACUSA. She was actually excited for today was the official first date of her and Jacob. 

She met Jacob when she entered his bakery and bought some fresh bread for her and her sister Tina. 

But she had been afraid of her feelings for Jacob because of her being a witch and when she revealed herself as one, Jacob didn’t care for he was smitten. 

Tina had warned her to be careful but she knew Queenie had a dream of following in love and encouraged her to go out on a date with him. 

Queenie asked if she could use their apartment tonight to cook him dinner and Tina was busy anyway with Newt her own boyfriend. She agreed and Queenie had been over the moon since which it had made Tina happy. 

It was late afternoon and Queenie was finishing up her duties as a secretary. She didn’t let anyone bother her today for her mind-reading skills were sometimes usual it tends to get tiring hearing the same complaints every day. But today nothing could bring her down. 

She was finishing her last task when Tina came in “I’m going to be a little late Queenie but I promise I would be out of the apartment on time. Newt has been busy dealing with his brother Theseus and he finally got away.” 

“It’s fine I am a little behind myself and besides I can always use magic if I had to.” Queenie hoped that wouldn’t come to that since she really wants to use some of the skills of muggles. 

Tina just smirked “You two are cute together and I’m sure your meal will turn out just fine. Now if you excuse me I have to go submit this report I had just wanted to tell you my plans.” 

“Oh Tina doesn’t stress, Jacob I’m sure wouldn’t mind your company. But I know Newt’s company is what you really want.” Queenie smirked which Tina flushed a little before composing herself.

“I will see you later.” Tina turned and left which Queenie just smiled. 

“Her and Newt are cute together.” Queenie finished the task and went to gather her things. 

She stopped at the bakery for some bread to go with the meal she had in mind. 

“Queenie I’m glad to see you.” Jacob gave her a smile. 

She could tell he was a little tired for it had been a busy day at the bakery. 

“Jacob honey I’m off now and will be heading home. See you in a few hours.” She smiled as he gave her the order. 

“I will be there.” He was looking forward to her cooking. 

Queenie left and as soon as she got in the door, Tina just got home. 

“I see you are getting everything ready.” Tina pointed out wondering if she should stick around and help.

“I’ll be fine Teen just go since Newt will be waiting,” Queenie told her which Tina sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“You didn’t have to read my mind.” Tina loved her sister but the reading of the minds sometimes drove her crazy.

“I’m sorry Teen.” Queenie knew her sister was sensitive to her using her ability on her.

“It’s fine you always mean well.” Tina didn’t mean to make her sister upset but she knew Jacob would make up for it.

“I’m going to change and then I will be out of the way.” Tina had to hurry for Newt would waiting for her at his place for a romantic dinner. 

She just smirked as she thought of Newt cooking maybe she will be putting her cooking skills to good use after all.

She changed and grabbed her wand than turned to her sister yelling “Are you sure?”

Queenie poke her head through “I’m sure now go.”

Tina smiled “Good luck.” 

Queenie smiled back “You too. Hope Newt doesn’t burn his place down.” 

Tina laughed and left for she secretly hoped Queenie won’t do the same. Newt had waited for her and greeted her. 

“All set?” Newt asked. 

“Yes.” Tina didn’t expect him to come to pick her up but she appreciated the gesture. 

They made their way back to his place for a romantic dinner. 

Once Tina left, Queenie got to work with her meal. She put some water on to boil for the pasta and popped the bread into the oven. 

Now she had to wait since she wasn’t using magic to cook, she dug out her Witchy Magazine and started looking at the gossip. 

Jacob meanwhile left the bakery with dessert in hand that he had grabbed last minute. He made his way to the girl’s apartment and to be honest he was feeling a little nervous.

Before he had asked Queenie out he was afraid she would say no and told Newt his fear. But Newt is a good friend urged him to conquer that fear and ask her out. 

Now he was glad that he had followed Newt’s advice for she had said yes and of course Newt and Tina had to play matchmaker and made sure the night would be perfect. 

He rang the bell and Queenie smelled something burning and rushed to the kitchen. 

She turned off the burner and opened up the oven door which the bread was burnt and the water that had been boiling on the stove made a mess everywhere. 

“Jacob oh no.” She thought as she used her wand to open the door. 

She had to figure out what to do now and quick. 

Jacob walked in “Queenie honey.” 

She ran to him “Jacob baby. I’m happy to see you.” 

He could tell that she was upset “What is wrong honey?”

Queenie sighed “Well I was a little preoccupied and I tried cooking dinner like a muggle but it’s ruined. I messed up our date night.” 

Jacob embraced her “Honey just be yourself and you didn’t mess up our dinner. Just use magic and fix it. In fact, I am more than willing to help you.” 

She smiled and embraced him “You are the most wonderful person Jacob.” 

Jacob was slightly embarrassed “You are the most wonderful witch I ever met. I love you.” 

He leaned in and she kissed him then pulled away “Now let’s get dinner fixed.” Jacob told her and made his way to the kitchen. 

Queenie felt lucky to have someone like Jacob. He was right that she should just be herself for she was a witch and not a muggle. But at least she tried something new. She pulled out her wand to start over on the pasta while Jacob did the bread.

Once dinner was ready she set the table and lit the candles to make a romantic atmosphere. 

They sat down and ate and converse in many things including muggle and witch topics. 

“That was a great meal hon. You are a good cook.” Jacob praised her. 

Queenie smiled “It was both of us, we are a good team. Thank you, Jacob.” 

Jacob smiled back “You are welcome and thank you as well.” 

Queenie than realized that dessert was sitting there and she offered to make some coffee to go with it. 

Jacob had brought a pastry-based dessert which he had specially made for this occasion. He served it as Queenie pulled the coffee.

They sat there eating the dessert which Queenie loved and wanted the recipe so she could make it for Tina. 

Jacob happily gave it to her and they just sat and talked until it got late. Jacob told her that he had to leave for he had to open the bakery early tomorrow. 

Queenie promised to visit the bakery again and told him that she would be happy to do another date night. 

Jacob walked to the door and she followed wondering if she would get a kiss. For it would feel like a romantic scene she had read in her books. 

“Goodnight Jacob.” 

“Goodnight Queenie.” He leaned in and she did the same which she kissed him. 

He returned it than they pulled away. He left and Queenie shut the door. 

“That was the most perfect date night ever.” Queenie felt like she was on cloud nine for her secret wish had just come true. 

She cleaned up and poured more coffee than sat down to her book. 

It was late when Tina returned and Queenie filled her in on everything which she was happy for her sister. 

“That’s great Queenie, I’m so happy for you. I think you two make a cute couple.” Tina told her which Queenie gave her the biggest smile. 

“I think we are meant to be.” Queenie had the dreamy look. 

Tina nodded “Well I’m tired so I’m going to turn in. I have to be at the ministry early and Newt says hello by the way.” 

Queenie smirked, “I’m sure you and Newt had a good night.” 

Tina’s face flushed a little which Queenie smirked “Awe that is good Teen.” 

Tina composed herself knowing her sister just read her mind “Goodnight.” 

Once Tina turned in Queenie called Jacob to say goodnight again. 

After a few more minutes on the phone, Queenie finally turned in herself.

She dreamed of Jacob the night for the future looked bright for both of them.


End file.
